Change of Pace
by I Stole a Lot of Things
Summary: Castiel and Balthazar reverse roles, and everything is going well, until Castiel mentions his beloved hunter, hurting Balthazar more than he knows.


Balthazar grabs the blanket from the back of the couch, tossing Castiel another from the chair, and lays down on the couch with his head in Castiel's lap. Castiel strokes his hair and hums an old Enochian song, leaning back and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Finally registering Castiel's comment, Balthazar raises his head slightly to look at Castiel and asks, "I'll pay? How exactly will I pay for giving you a good shag? It's what you needed, after all. It always relaxes you."

"Hmm, that's true, it does," Castiel replies, sighing contentedly. "This time, though, I want to try something new. I'll make you pay, you'll see," he adds, in a light, satirical tone of voice.

Lying back down and contemplating Castiel's plans, Balthazar feels his lovers' hand slowly move down his chest and slip under the blanket.

"Well aren't we the bold one?" he chides as Castiel gives him a shy smile. Grasping Balthazar triumphantly, Castiel intones, "I told you I wanted to try something new. This time it's my turn to control you."

Castiel slips to his knees on the floor as Balthazar sits up, pushing the blanket from his hips and spreading his knees apart to allow Castiel to kneel between them. With slightly unpracticed hands, Castiel strokes Balthazar, who's already hard, placing his lips softly on the tip, eliciting a deep sigh from his lover. Balthazar guides Castiel's head gently with his hand, petting his hair, moaning loudly and urging, "Oh yes darling, that's it."

Castiel looks up at Balthazar, taken aback by his loud vocalizations. Balthazar gives him an incredulous look. "What? I'm loud and proud, darling. Get used to it."

Taking this as a challenge, Castiel gives Balthazar a sly look, gruffly saying, "Let's see how loud you can get."

Suddenly, Castiel grasps Balthazar's member with one hand, moving his hand up and down in time with his mouth, and massages Balthazar's balls with the other hand. Balthazar gasps with pleasure as he his nerves are set on fire at Castiel's touch. Castiel then takes all of Balthazar into his mouth, eliciting an animal grunt and some choice Enochian swears. Balthazar grips the fabric of the couch as he comes close to his climax.

Sensing that his lover is close, Castiel pulls Balthazar slowly out of his mouth, finishing by giving the tip a little lick with his tongue. Knowing that he has Balthazar in the palm of his hand, Castiel trails kisses up Balthazar's chest and neck, lingering to nibble at his collarbone as Balthazar moans with anticipation.

Castiel slowly straddles his lover, gently grinding his hips and pressing his forehead against Balthazar's, running his hands through the older angel's sweaty hair. Castiel fiercely kisses Balthazar, tightly grasping his head and exploring Balthazar's mouth with his tongue.

When both angels pull apart to gasp for air, Castiel leans down and whispers with hot breath in Balthazar's ear, "How bad do you want it?"

A shiver of pleasure ripples down Balthazar's spine, and he quickly grasps Castiel's hips and positions himself at the younger angel's entrance. "How's this for an answer?" Balthazar says, as he roughly thrusts into Castiel, eliciting a cry of pain and pleasure from the younger angel.

Balthazar gasps at the sudden warmth, and Castiel begins to rock his hips up and down, rubbing his hard member between their chests. Knowing his climax is coming soon, Balthazar begins to feverishly stroke Castiel, and the angel lets out a low growl as pre-cum begins to run down Balthazar's hand.

As Castiel's downward thrusts increase in speed, Balthazar matches his thrusts from below, each time touching Castiel's prostate and causing high-pitched cries from the younger angel. Balthazar swears again in Enochian and the room is bathed in light from his grace as he reaches his climax and pulls Castiel against his chest, the sudden friction causing him to climax as well.

When the light fades and as both angels struggle to catch their breath, Balthazar places his hand on Castiel's cheek, tenderly kissing him and laying down on the couch with Castiel in his arms.

Covering them both again in the blanket, Balthazar runs his fingers through Castiel's hair and says, "My goodness, darling. You've got some spunk. Seems I've taught you well, haven't I?"

With a glimmer in his eye, Castiel replies, "Who says you were my only teacher?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Castiel realizes that he's hurt Balthazar.

Balthazar rolls over with his back to Castiel, cursing the stupid mud monkey that has stolen his lovers' heart, at least for now. When Castiel wraps his arms around him, though, Balthazar is reminded that Castiel has been, and always will be, the love of his life.


End file.
